A smart mobile phone operating system has become an application host environment requisite for predominant mobile phones along with constant development of mobile communication devices and operating systems. Also various manufacturers of smart mobile phone operating systems have been involved in intensive competition in this field, but the different smart mobile phone operating systems have their own advantages and fail to satisfy a variety of demands of mobile phone users.
In order to alleviate the drawbacks of the various smart mobile phone operating systems and integrate the advantages of the various smart mobile phone operating systems, a virtualization technology similar to a virtual machine has been proposed in the prior art to integrate the different smart mobile phone operating systems in the same mobile phone. This virtualization technology includes a hardware virtualization technology and an Application Programming Interface (API) compatible layer virtualization technology. Particularly the hardware virtualization technology is used to virtualize hardware devices including a plurality of Central Processing Units (CPUs) and a plurality of memories on an operating system and to install another integral operating system on the hardware device so that the user can treat the original operating system and the newly installed operating system as two separate and totally different operating systems; and the API compatible virtualization technology is used to simulate on an operating system a runtime environment of another operating system so that an application is run directly in the simulated runtime environment.
The inventors have identified during making of the invention at least the following drawbacks in the prior art.
In the hardware virtualization technology, the different operating systems are integrated with the dependence upon the virtual device virtualized by a virtual machine, and the original operating system and the newly installed operating system appear to the user as two totally separate operating systems, so there is no uniform experience of the user; and in the API compatible virtualization technology, the different operating systems are integrated with the dependence upon an X server, but an embedded operating system of a smart mobile phone typically is not designed based upon a display architecture of the X server in an Linux environment and consequently can not be correspondingly integrated so far.